Mysteries of the Time Turner
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Harry Potter is all grown up with a family of his own. At his daughter's birthday party, one of his old schoolmates tell about the years they spent together. But because Harry doesn't want to share his tragedies, his daughter experiences them first hand.
1. Story Time

Disclaimer-Don't own them, except for Harriet and plot. RR. Everything sets up after Harry's school years at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was the day of Harriet's 12th birthday party. All of her friends from school had come to celebrate with here and her parents. Her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her parents, Luna and Harry Potter. That's right, the one and only Harry Potter. Just shortly after his 7th year, at the school his daughter is now attending, he, his friends, and members of the Order of the Phoenix destroyed a most evil wizard known to all wizard folk, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, also known as the Dark Lord, of "Voldemort."

"Hermione please. Do you have to say that around the kids?" Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, shivered when Hermione Wesley, Harry's other school friend mentioned the Dark Lord's true name.

"Oh please Ron, he's gone and he never coming back. Harry finished him for good."

"With the help of us, and the other Order members," came a familiar voice.

"Yeah little brother, trust your wife for once. She knows what she's talking about." George and Fred Weasley, Ron's older twin brother sat down together on the couch.

A girl with dark auburn hair looked back and forth between the talking adults. Her name was Hillary Quiton, she was also in her second year at Hogwarts, and one of Harriet's best friends. "Tell us more Mr. Weasley," all three of the Weasley brother looked to Hillary. George leaned in to the group of kids gathered around.

"Well, if you must know the most daring this Harry did--"

"George no! I don't want you talking about anything of the old days. The last thing I need is to hear complaints from their parents." Harry came into the living room from the kitchen. "Remember last year at Harriet's birthday party. I don't think I need to remind you of all the owls I've gotten about your Snack Boxes."

"Sorry mate. Alright kiddies, you heard him. Story time is over," all the kids groaned in disappointment.


	2. Old Rivals, New Friends

A half hour later everyone gathered around the dining room table singing the birthday song. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harriet . . . happy birthday to you!"

"Alright dear, blow out your candles," Luna lowered the strawberry filling, with white frosting on top, birthday cake. Harriet took one deep breath, and closed her eyes.

'I wish I knew more about my father's past.' She blew all the candles out, and then Hermione turned on the lights with her wand. All of a sudden there came a tapping at the kitchen window. Through the crowd came an old snowy owl. In her beak she carried a light package, attached with a letter carrying Harriet's name and address on it. "Oh hello Hedwig." Harriet let Hedwig nibble a piece of her frosting. "It's from Mr. Lupin." She looked at her mom and dad, "he couldn't make it could he dad?" Harriet gave a deep sigh, as Harry looked away from her gaze. "Why is it always around my birthday he can never make it? Well, at least he's always good for a card and present." Her eyes scanned the card quickly, as it was short and then put it aside on the table, opening the present.

Harry took the card and also read it:

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

_Happy birthday Harriet,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it this year and I know you must be tired of just seeing birthday cards and a present. This one however, may be of some use to you. But be warned, be very careful of how you use it._

_Mischief managed._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor R. J. Lupin_

"Dad, what is this?" Harriet took out what appeared to be a spare bit of parchment.

"Oh, not here. I'll just keep this for a while." Harriet was a bit curious of why he did it, and even more of the card Lupin gave her.

Down to her last present, which was from Fred and George Weasley. "A broom cleaning kit, but I don't have a--" just then Fred used the summoning charm and in came a beautiful broom. So sleek and fast, Harriet and all of her friends' eyes bulged wide when they say it. "Oh wow, it's a Liberty. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave them each a tight hug. "Thanks for all the presents. I love all of them." She gave each and everyone of her guests hugs again.

"Hey Harriet, why don't you test your broom out now?" Harriet looked at her parents, Harry was a bit hesitant but once Luna nodded her head, he did too. Afterwards, Harriet and her friends ran outside into the dark night.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George went into the living room as Luna began cleaning up the dining room. "I can't believe you didn't tell her about Lupin yet Harry."

"Yeah mate, we've been friends with him since third year. Remember it was him that taught you the Patronus–"

"Not to mention he was best friends with your father and--" Harry looked angry at Hermione before she could finish her sentence. "You know damn well it wasn't Lupin's fault for what happened to Sirius."

"If you want to blame someone, go take it out on Bellatrix." Fred scowled as he said her name. Luna sat down on the arm next to Harry , and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's just what he did remember?" George smiled, but when he looked at Harry he wasn't. "She'll find out eventually. She is your daughter after all, and her love for mischief is just like yours."

"You think I meant to cause so much trouble at school. All I was trying to do was help, which Dumbledore wanted. I don't do that kind of stuff anymore, I'm an Auror now." Harry screamed at him.

Harriet looked in through the back door as she saw her father yelling at George. One of her friends with long frizzy red hair walked next to her. "What's wrong," Tory Weasley asked.

"It's just, I have a feeling there's more to my dad than he's willing to tell." Harriet looked into the window again, Ron was coming toward it.

"Time to go Tory, go get the others," as Ron said this, Tory didn't have to move. Soon they got surrounded by two other red heads and a brunette. "Come on now." The four kids followed Ron into the house, as Harriet looked inside she saw Fred and George walking out the door as Ginny and Draco Malfoy walked in. The short brunette boy ran up to the couple. Harry began to talk to his old schoolmates as Harriet walked inside.

"Thanks for letting Caden come, he had a real good time." Harry was mostly looking at Draco when he said this. For seven straight years Draco and Harry had been the worst of enemies, but of course, when Draco and Ginny got married, their long time rival had been brought down by a little.

"If he hadn't he knew what would come to him," Ginny threatened. Because Ginny was so good at Charms in her time, Dumbledore offered her a position when Professor Flitwick, the former Charms teacher, retired.

Draco had taken up the Potions position after Professor Snape got his chance at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, although, toward the end of the school year Professor Snape mysteriously disappeared. It seemed that the curse of that class was still running and Draco didn't want to take any chances.


	3. 134th

After a while the guests started to pile out as their parents came, soon the Potter house was cleaned and empty, as Harriet was up in her room going through all of her new presents. There came a knock at her door and her parents walked in. "Lights out honey," Luna said. Harriet started to put her stuff away. Harry walked in as Luna was leaned against the door wall.

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked as he tucked Harriet in, and sat next to her on her bed.

"Yeah," she replied happily with a smile, Harry smiled too. "Dad, why don't you ever like to talk about when you were at Hogwarts. All my friends and their parents always talk about great things you did." Harry looked at her. George was right, she was starting to ask questions that he always fought away from.

"Tomorrow we'll talk about it, for now its late. Get some sleep." He gave her a peck on her forehead and then walked out with Luna, his arm around her waist.

As Harry and Luna slept in their room, Harriet couldn't shake the idea of her father's secrets. She tossed and turned wanting for sleep to take her, but she was too eager. She tried everything she knew from counting sheep to counting the glow in the dark sticker constellation that was decorated on her ceiling. Then her solution came, she began to think of her new broom and Quidditch, soon she was starting to see little Bludgers zooming across her face. As her eyelids began to close she fell into a deeper, deeper sleep.

When Harriet woke up her eyes were staring at a magnificently red and yellow bird, perched on her night stand. Her first intentions were to call her father, but there was something familiar about this brightly covered bird. "Fawkes?" The bird nipped at her pillow to the sound of his name. He carried a sort of small package around his neck. He lowered his head to let it fall at her side. Upon receiving it, Fawkes was gone in a flash of fire.

"Harriet dear, breakfast is ready!" Came Luna's voice. Harriet left the package on her night stand and ran downstairs. She could smell the sweet scent of pancakes from upstairs and smiled when she saw her father at the stove.

When Harry was little he had always have to make breakfast for his evil relatives, the Dursleys. Day in and day out they were the nastiest people in his life, next to Draco and Voldemort, but that's an entirely different story.

"Morning Harriet, sleep well?" Harry asked as he flapped on two pancakes to her plate. She stretched over to the maple syrup, but when Luna came to the table, she levitated it over to her.

"It was fine," she stuck out her tongue as she poured over the syrup and let it flood over her pancakes and plate. Just before taking a bit, the morning post owl came in. Her own owl, Cinnamon, flew in very high spirited, just like Ron's owl Pig. "What do you have today Nana," Harriet put down her fork. Harry sat at the table and began to pick at his food. "Oh joy, my school list," she said sarcastically, and handed it to her mother. "And . . . " she gave a second one to Harry and he cut it open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are happily to inform you of the upcoming event that requires all the Ministry's Aurors. With that note, we hope that you and your loved ones would enjoy a wonderful evening in the beautiful skies of the 134th Quidditch World Cup._

_Sincerely,_

_Lee Jordan_

_Department of Games and Sports_

"What is it Harry?" Luna looked over to him. Here eyes trailed down the letter, "looks like we'll have to get packing."

"Packing, where are we going?" Term is going to start soon." Harriet got up to try to see the letter, but Harry walked away with it. Luna took Harriet upstairs and started her packing.


	4. To the Pitch

A/N: Okay, joy, finally made it. I hope you all enjoy this one. A few special guests...more to come :)revised, its Bill and Fleur who are together, little mistake i caught in time...lol, time, ha!

* * *

As the two ladies sat packing their belongings Harry was in the family room sitting in front of the fireplace talking to what looked like a person's head. "When I left that map in your hands I would have hoped it was going to STAY in your hands." The green flames crackled and popped as the head of Remus Lupin sat in the center. Time and old age was kind to Remus, but his incurable disease was beginning to weaken this once lively man. 

"Harry, you be able to hide your past forever," Remus replied.

"Believe me, that's all I'm hearing these days. She is too young--"

"If I recall it was you who got the sorcerer's stone when you were only 11. Then fought a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. And not only did you learn how to fully create a Patronus, you also saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."

"A lot good that did," Harry sneered to the side.

Remus glared at Harry as his head turned, and cleared his throat. "I want you to tell you this once. Of all my years I've known you, many people have said that you were too young or too small to understand things, but despite all that you have done what everyone doubted. You are the boy who lived. The boy who fought and will live on forever." Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Remus looked at Harry very seriously. "Harry, you must tell your daughter the truth before it becomes too late," the green flames dispersed as Luna and Harriet walked into the livingroom. Harriet then ran at full speed to Harry and embraced him into a hug.

"I'm really going to get to see the Vrasta Vultures. Viktor Krum is still playing," she then squeeled off to her room.

"Is that normal for her to be like that," Harry questioned as he got up and looked at Luna.

"Us girls have our moments." Luna kissed him on his cheek.

Harry, Luna and Harriet gathered around a small Muggle object as Harry explained to her the purpose of the Portkey. "Alright, once you hold on, you can't let go, otherwise--"

"Hey dad, there's the Weasleys." Over the hill Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Bill, and Fleur with their own children. Harriet quickly ran off to Deon, Ron and Hermione's eldest. "I didn't know you were coming to the Quidditch Cup."

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled to her.

"Alright, come on, mustn't wait for all the fun." Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Fleur, what brings you to the Quidditch Cup." Harry asked still standing next to the Portkey.

Fleur walked over with her hand in Bill's, and her youngest son's Francoise's hand as Bill held Christian's hand. "Well, I got a letter from my mother, and she said that the Quiberon Quafflepunchers were playing against the Bulgarian team.


	5. A Krummy encounter Pt 1

Once all the formalities were made everyone put their hands on the Portkey, as a rushing sensation rushed through all of them as they finally wound up in a deserted moor. As they walked closer trees began to come into view and a short, stubbly man stood waiting a short distance away. "There's who we're supposed to meet." Harry lead the group to the woods, and made the payments to the short man.

"I tell you, every four years millions of people go in there, I wonder what goes on?" Harry handed him the correct change and followed the rest into the forest, which happened to not really be a forest after all, but instead once he got through the thick trees he saw and enormous stadium. Truth be told that its enormous size could fit 10 cathedrals, comfortably.

The stands could possibly even fit 100,000 people. Harry found the others immediately, as well as more old friends. "Harry, long time no see. And...Luna, you are looking very lovely this evening," unfortunately, Luna was gazing up at the stars as Lee was talking to her. "And, this must be, young Harriet. My goodness, she looks a lot like you Luna," he said looking over to her as she a last took her eyes off of the sky, "Except...her eyes, they are very much like yours." Lee looked at him, as Harriet smiled gleefully, before being whisked away by her friends.

The Weasley children and Harriet ran to stands with all sorts of goodies laid out, and plenty of pink. "It'll be hard to keep our eyes on the Quafflepunchers, look at their uniforms." Tory loudly.

"I see nothing wrong with the color pink," Hillary scuffed. Perhaps because she was sporting the Quafflepunchers' color herself.

"Of course you'd see nothing wrong with the color, you're nearly always covered in it." Tory replied, "you for being my twin, you are nothing like me."

"Oh is that right. Who ever said twins had to dress and act the same?"

"Easy," Tory shrugged. "Just look at uncle Fred and George," they both did, and so did the rest.

"You always want to end our arguments, don't you?"

"You start them, so I must finish them," Tory smiled mischievously. They continued to argue as Harriet walked over to Deon, who was now looking at a couple of Krum souvenirs.

"Whatcha doing," Harriet jumped up to the side of him. He looked at her and smiled. It was such a cute smile, the same as Ron's, his face was sprinkled with a few freckles.

Deon stook his hands in his pockets and pulled out nothing. "Dreaming I had some money." He said sadly, he spent the last of it on her birthday present. He broke his trance from the Viktor Krum figurine and looked over to the grownups. "It looks like our parents are going to their seats," he said a bit nervously and blushed when Harriet looked back also, and took his hand leading him over to them. Just before they had found their way back to the others, they found someone else. Deon immediately went speechless, and Harriet gave a little squeal at the sight of a tall, strikingly young Bulgarian.


	6. A Krummy Encounter Pt 2

"Hello little ones," Viktor said sweetly. Harriet's mouth dropped open when he spoke to her. "What are your names." There was stuttering and senseless words coming from both of their mouths. It wasn't until Harry came over searching for Harriet that Viktor was torn away from the two children. "Harry Potter? Harry, its been so long." Harriet was still awestricken and looking at Viktor, Harry placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Hello to you too Viktor."

"Are these your children," he looked at each of them and then noticed that Deon had red hair while Harriet had a sort of dark brown.

"This is my daughter, and her friend Deon," he corrected him. "Well, we have to be going. Need to find our seats."

"Yes, I too should be getting to the dressing room." He looked over at Harriet, who couldn't help but blush deeply. "It was nice meeting you."

The three of them departed and went with their respective parents. The match had begun shortly after ten minutes and the crowd cheered at the Bulgarian and French team flew out into the sky. Down on the ground the Veela, the mascot for the Bulgarian team marched out to the grounds and began working the crowd for louder response. The kids enjoyed themselves a lot while cheering on both the teams. Lee Jordan stood up in the top box and pointed his wand to his throat, which made his voice echo as if he had a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and wizards of all ages, I'm proud to present the 334th Quidditch World Cup!" The crowd grew louder than before, especially near the pitch where a few men were trying to skip over the railing where the Veelas were. When the crowd died down, Lee spoke again. "On the Bulgarian team, the returning victor, Viktor Krum! Following him are the Chasers, Ivanova, Levski, and Dimitrov. Wait...wait, here comes the Beaters," Vulchanov and Volkov flew into position as their names were called. "And last but not least, " Lee paused for dramatic effect. "Keeper...Zograf."

As the field filled with shocking pink and scarlet red, the game started. As the Quaffle was passed to teammate, then stolen from opposing team, Lee commented as if he was that little 14-year-old boy back at Hogwarts. "There's Ivanova passing to Levski, oh! Jean manages to beat Levski into releasing the Quaffle. He aims and shoots." Half of the crowd goes wild when the Quaffle falls into Zograf's hands. "By the look of things, I can see that Viktor has been working his teammates very hard. They could even when the dastardly Quafflepunchers."

Harriet was using Harry's magic binoculars to try and scope out where Viktor was and where the Snitch was. "There, I see him," she sighed deeply in a dreamy sort of way. Hillary leaned over to take a look as well and both girls went into a screaming frenzy.

Viktor Krum was flying through the air, peering through the sky looking for the small golden ball. The crowd was screaming, getting louder by the second, the wind tearing at his face.

The game went on, it seemed like for hours on end. The crowd was at the edge of their seats, the score was 200 to 180, Quafflepunchers. The seizure of the Golden Snitch would prove this year's World Cup Champion. Lee was also on the edge. The two Seekers, Viktor and Jacques, hovered low to the ground expecting to see the Snitch fluttering overhead.

While up in the stands Harriet was also looking for the Snitch. Zooming in and out, here, there . . . everywhere and not realizing that Harry was telling her to scoot back from the edge. The roar of the crowd blocked out any sound of Harry and she kept taking tiny steps closer to the edge. The floor of their seats was quite slippery because of the weather. Naturally Harriet got so close to the edge and slipped off.

"Harriet!" Erupted Harry. When Luna also realized what happened she screamed out just as loud. Their voices echoed through out the stadium, all heads turned and watched the 12-year-old girl fall to her death.

However, far below there was only one to think of a sensible thing to do, so he left his searching post and shot straight upwards. Faster than ever, Viktor flew up , up and faster as if he was chasing after the Snitch. As Harriet fell she was screaming loudly and when all her energy escaped her, she blacked out and kept falling. Viktor was right below her as he stretched out his arms.


	7. A Krummy Encounter Pt 3

The crowd erupted with cheers and clapping as Viktor rode his broom carrying the small form of Harriet in his arms. Luna frantically grabbed her little girl and conjured up a blanket and wrapped her in it. For a moment Viktor's eyes met Harry's, in his own way he thanked him graciously. Viktor bowed to him and then once more the crowd erupted with cheers. Viktor looked back and saw a band of Quafflepunchers surrounding Jacques.

The game was over, and France won.

Ten minutes later Harriet woke up in her family's tent. Her throat was very hoarse and all she could remember was falling thousands of feet to the ground, but how could she have gotten back in the tent? Harriet threw off her covers and opened the tent flap, everyone was busy packing up. Hillary caught first sight of Harriet up and about, and all of a sudden everyone grouped around her.

"You took a nasty fall back there Harriet, we were all worried about you." Charlie approached her.

"Wh-what happened?" Harriet asked and rubbed her aching head.

Harry looked frightened at her. "You had a rough time, maybe you should go back inside the tent. We'll call you when we're ready to leave," Harry dismissed her but she didn't move.

The once bustling crowd suddenly parted to let pass a group of men in dark scarlet robes. Leading them was Viktor Krum. The large group that was gathered at the Potter's tent also made way as Viktor approached Harry and Harriet.

"Are you alright?" His thick accent rolled with his speech. Harriet slowly, and nervously nodded her head, a little scared and still in shock.

Luna broke through the rest of the Quidditch team and took Viktor's hand. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my baby," Luna kissed his hand and looked at Harriet.

"I am just glad she is alright." Viktor smiled across to her and turned to his team, telling them something in Bulgarian. He looked back to them, "We be going now, good luck to you all." Viktor started to leave, but Harriet finally spoke up.

"Wait!" Harriet ran over to him and the rest of the team looked back at them. Viktor bent down to her height, expecting to get a hug in her thanks, but along with that, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. When Viktor stood back up he smiled at her and her family and friends. He waved goodbye and walked away, leaving Harriet blushing scarlet red.


	8. Blast to the Past

A/N: this is where i think all the spoilers come in for Chamber of Secrets, though i really think that everyone has already has read the 2nd book. happy reading. ps. random spoilers will also be thrown in, but i haven't read the 6th book so those facts will be made up.

* * *

One week later Harriet was all packed up and ready to board the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4. Then it was a long journey to the magical world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, where kids just like Harriet and her friends learn the art of magic under the watchful eyes of the school's greatest Headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore.

When the children stepped off of the train the first years were called to join Hagrid and Grup, Hagrid's little brother. Before getting on the magically driven carriages, Harriet and her friends walked over to greet their giant friends.

" 'Ello Harrie." Grup said when she came around him. When Grup was first brought to Hogwarts, Hagrid hid him in the Forbidden Forest and was teaching him English secretly, but one unfortunate event with Professor Umbridge got him sacked and so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to carry on where he left off. They kept their promise and Grup was now as literate as Hagrid.

"Harriet, now was your summer?" Hagrid brought her into one of his bear-like hugs but then released her and looked at her face.

"It was great, my dad and mum took me to the Quidditch Cup after my birthday--"

"Oh, yer BIRTHDAY!" Hagrid's voice boomed loud and a few of the students who were passing jumped a beat away. Hagrid dug into his large skin coat, while Harriet and her friends were laughing. Hagrid finally managed to pull out a small box that was wrapped in bright colors. "Its not much, but I hope ye like it," Harriet unwrapped it right then and there, it was a locket. She opened it up and saw a picture of her and her parents, and also a picture of her father when he was around her age, with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you Hagrid," she gave him another hug. Hagrid pouted his lips and almost began to cry. Harriet closed her locket and looked back to her friends, starting to leave. "We'll see you around Hagrid, bye Grup." She ran into the carriage and rode it up to the castle.

In the Great Hall, all the students at their House tables were grubbing on the magical food and catching up with friends they haven't seen for a whole summer. Despite the past of these four noble houses, they forgot their differences and accepted one another.

It was getting late and everyone started to retreat to their Common rooms. Harriet quickly got up to the Gryffindor Girl's dorm and started going through her trunk looking for her pajamas, when she stumbled on a little package she forgot she'd packed. It was one of her presents, Fawkes brought it to her the morning after her birthday. She undid the knot of the wrapping which also turned out to be a note written on it.

_To those who wish to see the past must take one step back and count to twenty._

The note was signed anonymously, but since she knew that Fawkes had sent it, it must have been from Professor Dumbledore. The gift looked odd, a small golden timer set in the middle of two large gold rings, and also a chain of gold strapped to the clasp. Everyone knew whenever Professor Dumbledore spoke his words always meant more than what was heard.

Harriet stood up and took one step back and counted to twenty. When nothing happened, she felt disappointed and foolish. She returned to the note and found something else written on it.

_Give it a turn._

Harriet looked at the golden trinket in her hand and found the turner for it. She once more took a step back and counted to twenty while turning the dial.

All of a sudden, the room started to move at hyper speed, but backwards. She had never felt so dizzy seeing everything moving so fast before her eyes. Harriet couldn't stand anymore of the quickened images, she felt sick to her stomach and sat down, just as everything came to a stop.

Harriet was still in the Girl's dorm but everything looked so different. She heard the doorknob start to turn. Harriet got off the floor just as a girl, the same age as her, with very bushy haired walked in.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize anyone was up here," the girl approached her, Harriet looked at her face and then fell to her knees, throwing up on the floor.


	9. Potter to Porter

The bushy haired girl stepped back very disgusted and the door of the dorm opened again, this time it was the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Oh dear," she said shocked, "Ms. Granger, please go inform Madame Pomfrey of this incident." The girl obeyed and dashed out of the room. Professor McGonagall stayed with Harriet until she returned.

Harriet was brought to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey gave her a once over, and let her be to rest. When she finally left, three students walked into the room, two boys and one girl. The first boy had fire red hair and freckles to match, the second had jet black hair, round rimmed glasses, and a red scar on his forehead, the finally the girl, that was the one who found Harriet, she lead them all over to her bed.

"Blimey Hermione, you said you found her on the floor," the red head questioned.

"I didn't see her on the train, how do you suppose she got here?" The boy with the scar asked. Just then Harriet began to wake, she rubbed her eyes and stared at the people around her. They all stepped back when she looked at each of them.

"Are you alright?" The black haired boy asked. Harriet stared at him in particular.

"Dad?" She said softly. The boy looked at his two friends confused. Then, behind, the Headmaster walked into the Wing. The three children made a path for him, and he walked straight to Harriet's bed.

"Well, I see how news travels so fast," Professor Dumbldore looked at Hermione and she gave a shy smirk. "If you would excuse me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I would like to speak with our guest for a moment." All three of them left and only Dumblredore and Harriet were in the room.

"Let's start first, with your name. Do you know what your name is?" He asked this question, not knowing if she'd been hit with the memory charm or suffer amnesia.

"Yes, my name is Harriet, Harriet--" she suddenly realized what was going on. The time necklace, it was a Time Turner. She got sent back to when her father was in his second yea. If she revealed anything of her future, the results could be catastrophic. "Porter." She said as last, unable to think of anything different. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly, not entirely convinced.

"Well, Ms. Porter," he said with a gracious smile, "do you think yo are well enough to go join your fellow students in the Great Hall?"

Harriet knew he knew, she could see it in the twinkle of his eyes, behind those half-moon spectacles. "Yes, I'm feeling much better now." She sat up from her bed, Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and wasn't surprised to see the three young Gryffindors eavesdropping.

"Perhaps you three can show Ms. Porter around. Give her the Gryffindor warm welcome," he smiled from ear to ear, lo9oking back at Harriet. "Good day to you all," then he turned to leave.


	10. Lineage of Quidditch

For the rest of that day Harriet played on like she had never been to Hogwarts before and allowed the trio to show her around. She was quite amazed and happy at how much she and Harry were alike at that age. He enjoyed Quidditch as much as her and was even on the Gryffindor House team.

"When did you become Seeker for Gryffindor?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Just last year. Professor McGonagall and Oliver came to me about it when I was getting my first flying lesson with Madame Hooch."

"But first years never make the team," Ron gave a little chuckle when Harriet said this. "What'd I say?" She asked confused.

"Dejavoo." Was all Ron spoke.

"According to McGonagall, I'm the youngest Seeker in a century," Harry said proudly.

"Double dejavoo," Ron snickered again.

"My dad was also a Seeker," the three friends took a moments silence. Harriet never knew her grandfather, James Potter, played Quidditch at Hogwarts. How could Harry have kept this from her? Why were there so many things he hid from her? She now remembered something from her birthday. She wished her father would tell her of his past, and the Time Turner was the key that unlocked it.

The school bell rang and lunch period was over. Everyone started to return inside to their classrooms and Professor.


	11. Hogwarts Reunion

In the present day Hillary walked up to the Girl's dorm hoping to speak with Harriet. "Hello? Harriet, I thought I heard you up here." She looked around the room, it was empty. Harriet's trunk was unlocked and opened but she was nowhere in sight. Then Hillary found the little note, her eyes running through it once. Her eyes bulged and she ran out of the room. There was only one place she could think of going at a time like this. "Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" She screamed while running in the room to see the Headmaster, but surprised to see two of her teachers, and relatives. "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Malfoy, I have to speak with the Headmaster." She said urgently.

"Calm down Hillary," they stopped their niece from entering up to the stone gargoyle staircase.

"Now what's troubling you?" Draco asked calmly. Hillary shoved the note in his hands. "It Harriet. Something's happened to her, she's gone." The couple turned around quickly, taking this matter very seriously.

"Gargantuan," Ginny said harshly and the gargoyle leapt to the side, letting them passage to the room above. They rode the steps all the way to Dumbldore's office. The three of them burst in on him. "Headmaster, something's happened to Harriet Potter." Ginny said quickly.

"Yes, I am aware of it. Young Ms. Potter was given a Time Turner by me," his voice was so ancient sounding, he was near reaching 200 years old, but alas he was still alive and kicking. "However, I wish that we would give her time to her young father to learn the things she must know." Ginny looked at him in complete horror.

"Headmaster, you sent her back to our school days?" Draco shuddered the thought, flashbacks of all the horrible things he's done under the influence of his father, and Ginny was just plain horrified by all the things that Harry had faced, what with the first sight of Voldemort when he recovered the sorcerer's stone, the Basilisk, and other terrors. She was worried for poor Harriet who knew nothing of the sort. "What do you plan on doing?" Ginny asked him.

Dumbldore turned to Draco. "Could you perhaps, manage to make a potion to open a time portal?"

"It may take me a few days, I've never tried it before." Draco said a little self-confident.

"And could you assist him, Ginny?"

"I'll do what I can," Ginny agreed. Hillary looked at her aunt, uncle and Headmaster. "What about Harry sir? Shouldn't we inform him?" Dumbledore looked grieve.

"I sense that he is already aware of my doings." Dumbldore stood up from his desk.

Indeed, miles and miles away Harry Potter was in his comfy, cozy house, sitting comfortably in a large armchair and going through his album of magical picture from school. He felt a strange sensation when he turned the next page. "That can't be," he said to himself. "Luna," he called his wife as she came in drying her hands in a towel. "Who does this look to you?" He pointed to a picture of his two friends, Ron and Hermione, and also a third.

"It looks like Harriet," Luna said joyfully.

Harry nodded his head slowly. "That's what I thought." He stood up and shoved the book at her. "Go and get your coat. We're going back to Hogwarts." He ordered and stormed to their room.


	12. Cobra Strikes

In time, Harriet was having the time of her life, getting acquainted with her soon to be father. She was also getting a few stray facts about Harry from his very reliable friends, the Weasley twins; Fred and George. They were more than happy to boast about Harry's greatness.

"We first met him on the train we did." George said.

"Had no idea what he was like, what with what happened when he was just a little baby," Fred carried on.

"But one thing for sure was that there wouldn't be anymore quiet years." They said together. Harriet smiled.

It was just after breakfast the second years all traveled down to the dungeons where they were to have a special presentation of the Dueling Club with Professor Guilderoy Lockhart and surprise guest, Professor Severus Snape.

"Don't worry now children. You'll have the safe return of your Potions master." Professor Lockhart assured. They each took ends of a long walk way and all the students watched. "On the count of three . . . one . . .two . . . three--"

"Expelliarmus!" A ray of green light shot out from the end of Professor Snape's wand, and blasted Professor Lockhart off his feet and almost twenty feet away. Many of the boys snickered, while the girls felt sorry for him.

Professor Lockhart slowly got up from his feet and dusted himself off. "Well, I knew that was coming, I was just demonstrating what _not_ to do in case of something like that." Professor Snape rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I think it would be best to show them how to block unfriendly spell first, don't you agree?" Professor Lockhart nodded. He looked around for two volunteers--except they weren't really volunteers because they didn't raise their hand, or give any gesture that would make him pick them. He stopped at Ron and Harry. "Mr. Weasley's wand is in an improper state and would no doubt send Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing in a heartbeat," Ron slowly slouched down in the crowd embarrassed. "Perhaps I could pick someone from my own house," Professor Snape shrugged. "Malfoy perhaps?" Professor Snape thumbed him up onto the walk way as Harry did the same.

Harriet watched out in the crowd standing next to a Hufflepuff name Justin Finch-Fletchy. "Hi," Harriet said sweetly. Justin turned around to see was talking to him. "Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Um no, I'm in Hufflepuff. Are you new here?" Justin responded. Harriet looked down at her shuffling feet.

"Sort of," she shrugged her shoulders. "So you don't really know Harry Potter do you?" She asked, digging for information.

"Oh not at all, I do know him by reputation."

"Really? What he do?"

Justin now looked at Harriet as if she was from another planet or something. "Why, he stopped You-Know-Who." Justin clarified.

"How'd he do that," Harriet asked. For this Justin did not have an answer to her question. He looked over to where Harry and Draco were still dueling.

"Serpensortia," Draco exclaimed, and a large cobra shot out of his wand, baring the sharp, elongated fangs out of its mouth. For a moment Harry stared at the venomous creature.

"Have no fear Mr. Potter, I'll dispose of it." Professor Lockhart stepped forward, then chanting a spell and pointing his wand at the snake. The snake shot up some six feet, and then came back down. The spell did nothing.

At this point Harry stepped forward, unafraid. The cobra watched Harry advance of him and carefully analyze his movements. Then something that got everyone to listen at.

"Sssighasssahe." Came from Harry. The cobra swayed for a second, pondering Harry like he understood him. "Sssighassseheth." Harry let out. The cobra turned to face Justin, Harriet was standing just behind him. Fear was written all over their faces. "Sssighassseheth." Harry repeated and the cobra looked back at him, baring its fangs once more.

The whole room was quiet and still, then Professor Snape stepped forward and took care of the situation. "Viperia Evanesca," the cobra then began to disintegrate, from middle to head and tail.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Justin sputtered out. Harriet also looked at her father frightened.

Harriet wasn't quite sure what had happened, so she went to Harry and found that Ron and Hermione also wanted to know the truth. "You're a Parselmouth." Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked confused, when his friends caught up with him.

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione translated, keeping her distance in spite of fear.

"Well, yes. I know that, but I was stopping the snake from attack--"

"That's what you said to it." Ron interrupted.

"Yes, you were there, you heard me--"

"I heard you speaking Parseltounge." Harry looked at Ron confused. "Snake language." Ron clarified.

Harry shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Yeah, but I bet loads of people here can speak it, right?" He asked, not so sure of himself.

"No it they can't Harry. Parseltounge isn't a very common gift. Haven't you ever wondered why the mascot for Slytherin is a snake?" Harry shook his head. "It cause Salazar Slytherin was–"

"A Parselmouth." Harriet interjected. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their heads. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Harry shook his head again. She joined their little discussion as it carried on.

"But what's he got to do with me?" Harry looked to Hermione and Harriet, hoping for a clear answer that would give him more facts about himself.

"Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and just like some Purebloods are related to others, so are Parselmouths."

"People will probably think you're like his great-great-grandson or something," Ron worried.

"But I'm not," Harry said frustrated. "At least, I don't think I am." Harry began to worry himself.

"Anything's possible Harry." Hermione said. Harriet felt the same way. He was her father and yet he wasn't even of age yet.

Later the same evening Harriet, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library where it was full of other students in various houses. After the earlier incident with Harry and the cobra, people were avoiding Harry like he possessed some deadly disease, or at least cursed. Harry was losing his concentration, he looked around at everyone in the room, but every time his eyes stopped on a group of students, who had been looking cautiously at him, they turned around. Harry stood up, taking his school bag. "I'll meet you guys in the Common Room."

"Bye Harry," they all said softly. Harry walked out of the room as all eyes stared on him when he left.

After a while, Harriet started to get bored, and decided to join Harry in the Common Room. "I'll see you guys." She said and also left. Harriet walked down the hall, turning around the corner, as she heard someone talking. "Hello?" She asked, walking closer to the voices. When she got to a certain point, the voices stopped and she came up to another corner. She pulled up her shoulder strap and continued walking, but then saw Harry standing over a body. She quickly put her back to the wall frightened. Harriet heard footsteps coming, turning to see Mr. Filch running down the way.

"I got you know Potter, caught you red handed."

"No, wait Mr. Filch, I didn't--" however it was too late, Mr. Filch ran back up the aisle he came. Harry looked back to the body he was standing over, which was apparently Justin. One thing he did see that Harriet didn't understand, was that he looked at the stone floor and then walked over to the window.


	13. Something to Tell

Back in the present day, Malfoy and Ginny were in the dungeons trying to create a potion that would link their time to their past in order to retrieve Harriet, in short, they were creating, a time portal.

"Ginny no! Not those two!" Draco stopped her from mixing a clear flask and a gold flask in one of their many testing cauldrons. "These two should never be mixed." Draco took the flasks from her hands.

"Okay, but we have to get this right, Professor Dumbledore is counting on us, and when Harry finds out what he did--"

"Too late." Harry opened up the door, walking in with Luna. They were soaking wet from head to foot, which meant it had been raining very hard on their journey. "Now, what's this about a time portal?"

"Now Harry," Ginny said calmly. "Chances are, if she's anything like you, she'll be fine." Harry looked around at all the cauldrons.

"What is all this for?" When he looked in one cauldron and blew away the white smoke, it showed a silver liquid.

"Its for the time portal, but because its never been created before the possibilities for the right potion mixture is endless. If we knew what time Harriet was in," Draco poured another mixture of some colors into one of the cauldrons. "It would be a start." He finished. Harry pulled out a book from his coat, opening to a page he had marked.

"You're sure this is second year?" Harry confirmed it. "Yes," Draco walked off with the book under his arm.

"You mind telling me what you're doing."

Draco spoke not a word to him, getting back to his work. The only thing the rest of them could do was watch what his move would be.

When Harriet slipped out of sight Professor McGonagall came with Mr. Filch and walked Harry toward Professor Dumbldore's office. Along the way, Harriet started to slow her pace and realized the reason she was brought back to this time was to learn about Harry. So Harriet turned heel and began walking for Dumbledore's office as well.

"You shall wait in his office Potter," Professor McGonagall turned to the stone gargoyle, saying the password, "Fizzing Whizbees," and then it leaped to the side, revealing a staircase up to the Headmaster's office. Minutes after Harry had disappeared in the staircase, Harriet came running in. "Ms. Porter, what brings you here?"

"I--I--I was worried about Harry," Harriet spoke. "I saw what happened in the hall"

"You know who's doing this?" Professor McGonagall asked anxiously. Harriet shook her head disappointed.

"But I know it wasn't Harry. He was in the library studying with me, Ron and Hermione. He couldn't have done it," the last part came out to a shrill, anger piercing through her.

Professor McGonagall said nothing. She put her arm on Harriet's shoulders. "I too, do not believe these accidents are being caused by young Mr. Potter, and with all things considered, neither would the Headmaster. So, if you could be kind enough to--" Professor McGonagall stopped in her sentence, hearing footsteps come down from the stone staircase.

"Harriet?" Harry walked into the room, Professor Dumbledore following not too far behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I--I--" she stammered when Dumbledore cut in.

"Ah, Ms. Porter, I'm glad that you were able to come for our talk." Both McGonagall and Harriet had no idea what he was talking about. "If there is nothing more you'd like to add Harry," Dumbledore looked at him with his sparkling, kind blue eyes.

"No Professor." Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore looked to Professor McGonagall and said, "Minerva, could you escort Harry back to his house?" She nodded her head, and Harry followed behind her. Professor Dumbledore turned back to the staircase and in saying the password, started to climb the steps. Harriet looked back to the door Harry and Professor McGonagall had vanished from. "Ms. Porter, if you please," Dumbledore caught her attention and she began climbing the steps as well.

"Now, tell me, what brings you up to my office?" Harriet stood confused by his question. It was he who called to her and said they were to talk. She was quiet, looking at all the gadgets and gizmos, thingamabobs, and whizzing doohickeys. Harriet, unlike her father, had never been sent to his office. Dumbldore went around his desk and conjured up a nice comfy chair. "Please, take a seat, would you like some butterbeer?"

"Thank you," Harriet sat down, and a goblet of butterbeer, filled to the top, sat right in front of her. She took a drink of it and let out a little sigh and stared back at her Headmaster.

"Now tell me Harriet, what school had you come from before this?" She gaped and almost choked on her drink. Dumbldore sat for a moment in silence until Harriet cold speak once more.

"Professor I--" Harriet started out, she put her hand in her pocket of her robe, feeling the cold golden brass of the small trinket in her pocket.

"Harriet, is there something you wish to tell me, is that not correct?" At last she pulled out the golden trinket and slid it toward him, removing her hand. "I see," he took the Time Turner checking it closely. "How did you come across this?"

"It was a gift for my 12th birthday." Harriet paused, "You gave it to me." Dumbledore made no denial. She was from not that time and it was very possible he had given it to her. After he made an inspection of the trinket he gave it back to her and said this,

"Harriet, there is only one thing we can do here," he stood up, "We must find a way to get yo back home, in your time." She smiled, but this was not so much a smile for joy or a smile for agreement. There was no doubt that she wanted to go back, but there was also so much she wanted to know.

Harriet stood up, thinking that their talk was over. "Now hold on," she stopped and sat back down. "There are some similarities in you and Mr. Potter. If you do not find what you look for then take my word and use your head." Dumbldore tapped the top of his small cap and allowed Harriet to finally go.


	14. The Diary

A week later Harriet was doing her Transfiguration homework with Ginny in their dormitory. "Ugh, I can't get this right!" Harriet screamed frustrated. "What am I doing wrong," she looked down at her parchment of notes, scanning through each step carefully. After going through it once, twice, then three times she finally turned to Ginny.

"Try it again." Ginny watched Harriet tap her wand on Scabbers, Ron's fat rat, that he leant them and observed the mistakes she was making. "Oh, now I see it. It's your wand, you're gripping too hard. Try to relax, think of something you really enjoy and then let loose."

Harriet did as she was instructed. The first thing that ran through her mind was Quidditch, although, that sort of made her even more tense. Then she though of her dad, of Harry, and all the fun things they did together when she was younger. Her hands loosened, that her wand could have easily slipped through her fingers. Harriet's hand gave a little flick and tap, and the once fat rat turned into a pincushion.

"I did it!" Harriet exclaimed. She looked over to show Ginny and saw her writing in some kind of book. "What is that?" Harriet left her homework and went over to look at what Ginny was doing.

"It's a diary."

"Your diary?" Harriet looked, to see what was being written.

"No, I found it in my cauldron after I left Flourishing and Botts bookstore before school started.

"Do you know whose it is?" Harriet looked interested.

Ginny took her quill and started writing on the pages.

_Hello Harriet_

Harriet gasped and stared at the piece of parchment as it addressed her. "How does it do that?"

"I don't know. I just started writing in it one day and it was responding to me." Ginny replied, a little anxious and frightened at the same time.

"But . . . What . . . who is it? Do they have a name?"

"Tom Riddle. He's really nice. Want to ask him something?" Harriet looked a little shifty at Ginny. Deep down, she felt all this was bad.

"I don't know," Harriet looked shifty back at her homework. "I should really get my homework done. Beside—"

"Come on, one won't hurt. Then you can get back to your homework." Ginny urged on. "What's the worst that could happen?" Harriet dropped her quill and sat next to Ginny.

"Okay, I got a question." Ginny gave Harriet the diary, and she began writing. She wrote about three lines, and then watched as the ink on the paper disappeared, and new words formed on the paper in its place. Harriet read what was written to herself, and then Ginny read it aloud.

" 'What you seek will soon be revealed.' What did you ask him?" Ginny took back the diary, just as the words faded from the page.

"I asked it. . ." though just as she was about to respond someone came bursting into the room. Ginny immediately stashed the diary behind her pillow and looked at Parvati breathing hard.

"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing! She's been petrified!"

All three girls race down and when they got to the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron were already there.

"Ginny, is the potion ready yet?" Harry grew impatient. Ginny, however, ignored answering him.

"Argh!" Draco screamed as a potion blew up in his face. He was starting to get frustrated. "I can't take this anymore!" He kicked the cauldron making it wobble. Ginny took him in an embrace to calm and cool him down.

"Draco I know you can do this."

"But I can't!" He yelled furiously. "I can't do this. It's impossible; no one's ever attempted it before. And even if I do somehow concoct a way who knows what the result will be? What the outcome will be like? I can't risk that." Harry stared blankly at him, his eyes piercing through his once cold heart.

"Think about our son, about Caden." Her last words go through to him. He only had one child like Harry and wouldn't let anything happen to him nor his friend. He swung his hand over and stopped the cauldron from swinging back and forth.

"I know what I have to do." Draco said.


	15. Welcome Back

"We have to go down in the chamber."

"But no one even knows where it is." Ron said. "Ginny's doomed."

"No she isn't." Harriet yelled as she came up the hallway. "Come on Harry, I know you can find a way into the chamber. You're the greatest wizard that ever—I mean, that I know." And with her words of encouragement, Harry instantly remembered the note that Hermione had clutched in her hand back at the Hospital Wing.

"Pipes. The snake is getting around by the plumbing."

"Brilliant! But where is the entrance?" Ron asked puzzled.

Harry thought for a moment. What was missing to all the clues? "I got it! Dumbledore said that only one student has died since the chamber was last opened." He explained, remembering the vision the diary had shown him. "What is that student was still here?" Harry looked at the two of his friends.

"Moaning Myrtle!" They screamed and it echoed in the hallway.

Instantly the three of them all rushed to the seventh floor girls' bathroom hoping to get answers out of Moaning Myrtle. On their way however, they ran into Professor Lockhart, who was carrying a briefcase and getting ready to leave. "Oh hello."

"Pro-professor, what are you doing?" Harry asked, Ron and Harriet by his side.

"Well, I was just--"

"You were leaving, that's what you were just about to do!" Ron said angrily, looking at his suitcases. "You're running away when my sister needs help!"

"Ron, calm down." Harry said.

"No, he's been saying all a long how he knows where the entrance to the chamber is. Well then, spill it." Ron became so angry that he pulled out his wand, and brandished it at Lockhart's chest.

"Ron, what are you doing!" Harry looked surprised at him and Harriet was in complete shock. "Shouldn't we go help your sister first before we deal with him?" Harry said and lowered Ron's arm. Ron glared at Lockhart, but complied with Harry's suggestion.

Harry, Ron, Professor Lockhart and Harriet all marched to the abandoned girls' bathroom. "Well I guess I was mistaken. Please give my sincerest apologies--" as Professor Lockhart tried to make a break for it. Harriet and Ron pointed their wands at him and blocked his path. All the while, Harry paused and looked at the empty bathroom stalls.

"Myrtle?" Harry spoke. The air was cold and smelled of unthinkables, but to Moaning Myrtle, it was home.

Silently Myrtle flew down from the ceiling. "Hello Harry," she said fondly, not even giving a look at the others.

"Myrtle, I need to know what happened to you on the night you died." Myrtle began to tear up when she thought of her fateful last night.

"So," Myrtle screamed in anger. "You've only come to pour salt on my wounds!"

"Please. A friend of mine is in danger of the same fate if you don't help us." Harry's eyes glistened at the fear of losing Ginny. Myrtle read his expression like a book and soon had a change of heart.

Myrtle told her story of the boy that spoke in the funny language, and only Harry knew that it was Voldemort when he was younger. "He let the snake out of that sink right over there." Myrtle pointed to the said sink, "And—I died." Harry walked over to the sink and examined it closely.

"Its the Slytherin House snake." Harry said, and Ron and Harriet crowded around him to get a better look.

"Say something in Parseltongue." Ron said excited and anxious. Harry dug deep within himself and started to make hissing noises. The room became silent, then suddenly there came a rumble. The broken sink sunk to the ground and behind revealed a deep well.

While Harry, Ron, and Harriet were distracted, Lockhart slowly tiptoed away and almost made it out of the bathroom. "And where do you're going, Professor?" This time Harry had his wand pointed at Lockhart's back. "You first."Lockhart slowly turned around and walked toward them.

"Do you think we could talk this ooooovvvvveeeeerrrrrr." Lockhart's last word echoed after Harry pushed him, and his body hit the ground with a thud. "Its very damp down here, I must say." The three of them chuckled.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said and leaped into the well feet first. Following Harry was Ron, and last was Harriet.

A loud explosion sounded from the dungeons and Draco smiled with satisfaction. "This is the best we can hope for." He told Harry. :I configured a time limit to how long you'll be left in the past." Harry nodded his head.

"Again, thank you Malfoy—I mean, Draco." Harry took the trinket that resembled much like a Time Turner. He gave the switch a few turns and then slowly began disappearing to the others.

When Harry rematerialized he was in the old Potions classroom. "De ja vu." He then realized he didn't have a lot of time and so he raced to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry's in the chamber, sir. We tried to help him, but there was a cave-in."

"I see. And what of Professor Lockhart?"

Dumbledore observed him looking at all of his gadgets.

"Oblitereated. My wand backfired on him when he tried to curse us." Ron held up his malfunctioned wand.

"I see. You should get a replacement for that." Dumbledore examined the wand. "You can rest easy though, for I have faith that Harry and your sister Ginny are safe, Mr. Weasley." He had walked over to Fawkes' perch and with a burst of flames, the phoenix was gone.

Harry finally made it to Dumbledore's office and could hear his daughter's voice within. It was strange, but Harriet sensed her father's presence. "What is it Harriet?" Ron asked. Harriet curiously looked at the door.

"Someone's standing on the other side of the door," She walked closer to it. Before she could reach for the handle, it began to turn. "Dad?" Harry walked in and took her hand.

"We have to go." He said, and just then, they both disappeared.

"What the--" Ron said speechless and all Dumbledore could do was smile solemnly.

Within seconds, Harry and Harriet reappeared alone in Dumbledore's office, that appeared only slightly different. "We have a lot to talk about young lady." Harry glared at Harriet as she lowered her head. "But there's plenty of time to do that later." Harry took her in a tight hug. "I'm just glad to have you home safely."


	16. Not Really Going Home

Six months later Harriet's second year came to an end. It was time for everyone to return home for another summer, the only thing was, was that Harriet wasn't ready. The night that Harry came to get her felt too soon . She still had questions on her mind.

The warm sun hit her face as she stared out onto the Black Lake looking at her birthday gift Professor Dumbledore gave her. Harriet stared out onto the lake once more, then chucked the trinket into it. Even though she was very high, she still hear the splash.

"Hey Harriet. Everyone's been looking everywhere for you." Deon said. His red Weasley hair looked so much brighter in the sunlight.

"Oh, I just came here to think." Harriet smiled. Deon stood next to her and looked out in the distance. "Deon," she said. "I was wondering . . . do your parents ever talk about what their life was like when they came here?"

"No, but I guess that's because I never really asked them." Deon said without looking at Harriet. "But yeah, sometimes I catch them saying stuff about it." He started to blush, revealing to Harriet that he was eavesdropping on Hermione and Ron's conversation.

"You know, we better get going. We don't want to miss the train." Harriet smiled and took Deon's hand.

A/N: Thanks everyone for being patient. This is the finale of Mysteries of the Time Turner, but keep your eyes open for the other secretsblue-fuzzy


End file.
